


总司我请你吃点心啊

by Iodilnaire



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: M/M, 女装注意！, 特工pa
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: 一个晚宴后的接风……





	总司我请你吃点心啊

**Author's Note:**

> *现代PA，大概是特工搭档PA。有一君女装！  
> *OOC是我的。音乐剧和番入坑，所以肯定OOC了。文笔极差，一方面是因为在复健，另一方面是我写着爽而已。

　　“东西拿到了？”棕发的青年斜着身子从窗口钻回来，趁着斋藤一上车的空挡迅速装上了弹匣，并熟练地从座位下拿出了一个夜视仪。

　　斋藤一用力锁了车锁。这次他闹的动静有点大，紧跟着他的脚步的是一梭子嵌入强化车门的子弹。冲田总司旋即打开天窗，探出半个身子，径直从车里掏出一柄冲锋枪，毫不犹豫地为这份大礼还击了。

　　然而车没有发动的意思，他心下一紧，不由得紧张的唤了一声：“一君？”

　　回应他的是衣料被匕首割裂的脆响，和安全带扣紧的声音。

　　“这个时候还记得系安全带，不愧是一君啊。”他松了口气，尾音愉快地向上扬起，像一只慵懒的豹子。

　　“我建议你下来，总司。”

　　“不要紧哦，一君尽管开就好了。”青年眯起一对狭长的碧眸，不紧不慢地戴上了夜视仪。他丢下手边用于示威的武器，从腰侧摸出另一把改装过的手枪来，肩膀微微下沉，摆出一个标准的射击姿势：“我还忙着把他们杀光，不然土方先生肯定又会说，‘啊、你们又没收拾干净’——这样。”

　　驾驶座上的人叹了口气，对此不置可否，索性屏蔽了车外一侧如雨的枪声，面无表情地把油门一踩到底。

　　这不怪他没有正确估计，只是第一次穿高跟鞋驾车。车辆高速起步，冲田总司的腰毫无疑问地因为过大的加速度被狠狠地卡出了一片淤青。

　　“扶稳了。”那个冷淡的声音幽幽地从下方传来。

　　“我知道。”然而站在天窗里的人却对疼痛熟视无睹，夜视镜后，那双碧色的眼睛微微一暗，唯有焦点聚成刀锋蕴藏的寒芒，“交给我。”

　　话音刚落，他以一种极为沉着镇定的姿态连开了三枪。车辆如同脱缰的野马远去了，视野里远远地倒下两个人。第三枪出了射程，斋藤一打了一个方向，车辆便按照预定的轨迹，被甩进树林的阴影当中。

　　“……下次还是我来吧，总司。你漏了一枪。”

　　“我不喜欢开车，再说逃脱才是一君最擅长的吧？”

　　“胡说。他们看到我的脸了，没有必要把你也搭上。”

　　“所以更应该让我来啊。”

 

　　安全屋的窗帘被拉上了，检查过没有人跟上来后，冲田总司才离开了窗边。这一转眼，就看见了正在捣鼓电磁锁的搭档。

　　借着明亮的灯光，方才他为何没能及时发动汽车的理由便一目了然了。

　　“一君，你……”他环着手臂，颇为打趣地望向那截白皙的大腿。

　　先前因为夜色太深，接应的匆忙，他只顾着追兵，没仔细看。斋藤一又在出发前刻意回避了他，现下打量后他才明白他究竟是什么一副打扮。为了混进宴会，他亲爱的搭档穿了一条深蓝色的晚礼裙，长发悉心梳了卷，落在锁骨的凹陷里，额角遮掩地别着一张欲盖弥彰的面纱。大约是上车时太急促，裙子被车门夹住了，斋藤一嫌碍事，干脆用匕首割去了半边。

　　“……你别看。”他被盯得不好意思，面纱下的面颊蒸的通红。

　　冲田总司见状，忍不住开玩笑：“挺合适的嘛，一君。”

　　“你别说了！”他一副羞愤欲死的样子，把细高跟踢了就要去隔壁房间换衣服。冲田总司急忙开口挽留，伸手虚浮一握，跌跌撞撞碰到了桌沿，发出不是很好听的痛呼。

　　闻声斋藤一提着裙子回过头来，一把扶住了他：“……没问题？”

　　“嘛，问题不大。”青年绞起一对美好的眉，一边说着，一边把衬衫解开了，“可能是刚才在天窗上磕到的。”

　　斋藤一俯下身去看，映入眼帘的是对方腰间一片触目惊心的淤青。

　　“你坐好，我去拿药箱。”他拽了他一把，猝不及防被自己另一边裙子绊了一跤。

　　他没能及时松手，因此两个人双双坠向软和的羊毛地毯；着地的那个瞬间，他们不由自主地伸手想护住对方的后脑勺，结果彼此的惯用手阻碍了这个举动，反而握成了一个十指相扣的姿势。

　　冲田总司惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，想要辩解，然而稍微偏过头去，嘴唇便贴上另一双柔软湿润的存在。

　　——晴空与夜色的影子重合了。

　　“我……”他一时失语，似乎也忘记了应当立刻从对方身上起来。然而对方似乎也没有经历过类似的事情，脑回路被猝然烧断，同时开了口：“我……”

　　——舌尖碰到一起了。

　　这种感觉类似于第一次见面时，他们的刀尖相互抵触着擦出一串火花。在这个时代，能够如此熟稔地使用冷兵器的人已经近乎绝迹了。然而长刀对于彼此却如同相伴数百年的时光，因此在与之相称的对手出现时，带来的兴奋甚至超过了生死痛楚。

　　这样的想法在脑海里盘旋了一阵子，冲田总司开始考虑这个行为是否能够称之为接吻、有没有必要继续下去、或者有没有必要压抑想要继续下去。

　　“总司，来接我前你是不是喝了酒？”斋藤一冷静地问道。

　　他的嘴唇依然贴着他的，因此微小的翕合都被无限放大了。他嗅到酒会上糕点芬芳的气味，是莓果酱涂在酥塔上、巧克力瀑布灌溉手指饼的香甜味道。斋藤一一向不喜欢甜食的，但是不代表冲田总司不对这个味道着迷。

　　“副长说了，出任务之前不能沾酒精。”然而被压在身下的人依旧不解风情地用陈述的语句平铺直叙，夜空色的眼睛里缀着一对星，“或者……”　　

　　冲田总司拧着漂亮的眉毛，不耐烦地嘬住了他的嘴唇。那双唇瓣上的淡粉色口脂还未被完全擦去，他尝到舒芙蕾一般蓬松的口感、仿佛香草酱在钢琴键上流淌，玛德琳娜出炉时鼓胀的奶香味、还有麦芽糖被熬煮得拉出长丝的气味。

　　他松开了他的嘴唇。

　　“是你吃了宴会上的提拉米苏。”冲田总司笃定地做出结论，“朗姆酒和可可粉的味道，我敢保证味道绝佳。”

　　他们就这样凝视了彼此一阵子，突然斋藤一好像意识到了什么：“总司，我们刚才是……”

　　“……不是一君要请我吃甜点吗？”


End file.
